I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! (UK TV series)
|last_aired = present |status = Ongoing series |related = [[#I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! NOW!|''I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! NOW!]] (2002–) ''71 Degrees North (2010–2011) Big Brother (2000–2010, 2011–) |website = http://www.itv.com/celebrity }} I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! (often shortened to I'm a Celebrity or I'm a Celeb) is a British reality television show, first screened in 2002, in which celebrities live in jungle conditions with few creature comforts. The show has been hosted by Ant & Dec since its inception. It is filmed in Murwillumbah, New South Wales, Australia and broadcast on ITV in the United Kingdom. Irish broadcaster TV3 began simulcasts at the beginning of series 3 (2004) in the Republic of Ireland, the series moved to their sister channel 3e for series 12 and 13. The show is one of the largest in the world, with more than 700 staff working on the show 24 hours a day for three weeks. It is sponsored in the UK by supermarket chain Iceland and in Ireland by M and M Direct since 2013, previously MultiTrip.com. Format In return for their appearance on I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, the celebrities are asked to nominate a charity to which the producers, LWT (weekend shows) and Granada Television (weekday shows), make donations. The celebrities themselves are also paid a fee to compensate them for possible loss of earnings while they are in the jungle. The producers of the show keep the precise details of the celebrities' contracts private, prompting much speculation from the media. The money is raised by allowing viewers to vote by phone, text message or the "red button" (a colloquialism popular in the UK for TV interactive services) for the celebrity they would like to complete a "Bush Tucker Trial" — a physical task usually involving snakes, spiders or other creepy-crawlies found in the jungle — and, later in each series, to vote for the celebrity they would like to see win the show. The last remaining celebrity after all others have been evicted is declared the winner of the show, and is branded "King/Queen of the Jungle". Bush Tucker trial Bush Tucker trials are used in the show to allow the contestants to gain food and treats for camp. Bush Tucker Trials take two formats: eating trials and physical/mental tasks. In the eating trials, contestants are required to eat a variety of different "jungle" foods. Each dish successfully eaten will gain the contestants one star, which equals one meal for camp (although the number of meals per star can vary). These trials generate the most viewer responses according to the ITV website. The foods that are required to be eaten can include: crickets (in a variety of forms, such as cooked into biscuits, blended into drinks or eaten alive or dead), green ants, mealworms, witchetty grub, roasted spider or tarantulas, kangaroo testicles, kangaroo penis, kangaroo vaginal parts, crocodile penis, cockroach (prepared in various ways such as being cooked into biscuits, blended into drinks, eaten alive or dead). Other past foods include beach worms, bull's tongues, the anus of various animals, vomit fruits, cooked pigs' brains, various animal testicles, raw fish eyes, sheep eyes, blended rats or mice tails. The second type of challenge is more of a physical or mental task that requires the contestants to perform activities to gain stars. These can include searching through dung, going through tunnels, negotiating obstacles on high wires, or performing other tasks. Dingo Dollar Challenge (formerly Celebrity Chest) Another way camp can earn treats is to do what is known as the "Dingo Dollar Challenge". This involves two or more celebrities going into the jungle to perform a task that releases an item to open a container with an amount of dingo dollars. Once that has been completed and the dollars have been retrieved, it is taken to a small woodshack shop. They can exchange the dollars for a necessity such as a hammock or a treat such as chocolate chip cookies. The shop owner calls camp and the celebrities then have a question usually relating to a celebrity or a piece of trivia. The "Celebrity Chest" was abandoned for the first time in the 2012 series, in favour of the Dingo Dollar Challenge, which involves the celebrities collecting 'dingo dollars' and subsequently answering a question correctly in order to win a treat for the camp, if they win they will receive their prize however if the celebrities get it wrong, the shop owner takes the dingo dollars and shuts up shop, leaving nothing for the camp. Formerly, 'The Celebrity Chest' had a question with a choice of answers, similar to the Dingo Dollar Challenge, the two celebrities who took part in the challenge would bring the chest back to camp and collaborate over the question with the other camp members. If correct, they would win a treat, if incorrect, they would be told what the treat was. In Dingo Dollars if the camp members answer correctly they get a choice of two treats. Filming location ]] The first series of the show was filmed on a smaller site in Cairns, Queensland, the open air studio built on a fast moving creek. Since the second series, the programme has been filmed in Springbrook National Park, near Murwillumbah, New South Wales, Australia. Inside the entrance to the filming location is an open area allocated to buildings which house on-site medical facilities, containers for the storage of props, and so on. It is in this area that the families and friends of the celebrities bide their time each morning during evictions – awaiting the fate of their loved ones. From this area, a restricted access road climbs to the site of the studios. The road then heads down into a valley via four-wheel drive access to the set of the show. Some of these areas are viewable from Google Earth, though it is difficult to view the suspension bridges and open-air studio that Ant & Dec broadcast from. While the roof of the main building is bright red, when filming is out of season, this whole area is covered with hessian to obscure the aerial view. The creeks and camp areas are situated directly below the main suspension bridges. As they are so close to the celebrities, the crew have to be careful during filming to keep voices and music down. Many of the Bush Tucker Trials are not performed here; in fact, some are performed well away from the area. Once out of the jungle, the celebrities stay at the opulent six-star hotel Palazzo Versace Australia. The health and wellbeing of the celebrities and crew are looked after by medic Bob McCarron and his team from EMS. McCarron is also responsible for all of the creatures and food in the challenges. Popularity and criticism The finals of the second and third UK series were seen by 12.73 and 14.99 million people respectively — in both cases well over half of all people watching television in the country at the time. The site in which the celebrities stay appears to be open to the elements, but is largely covered by sheets above the view of the cameras. In one episode, a celebrity had to swim in a swamp apparently infested with crocodiles. Marksmen were shown ready to shoot the animals if they attacked. In actuality, the area where this was filmed does not have crocodiles because it is too far south. In Series 9 it was revealed that Katie Price was getting paid almost four times as much as the other contestants, which sparked some criticism. It was also reported that, as a result, cash-strapped ITV were unable to provide any more money for the series, and the quality of the trials went down. Controversies * ITV apologised in 2006 after confusion over the instructions for telephone and red-button interactive voting led to allegations in the media that the wrong person had been evicted in the run-off vote in Series 6 between Toby Anstis and Dean Gaffney. * The show was forced to enhance its procedures after Ofcom found that after complaints, on 23 November 2006 episode, the show had breached Rule 1.16 of the Broadcasting Code for airing bad language before the watershed. * The 30 November 2006 episode was ruled to have breached Rule 2.2 of the Broadcasting Code after an investigation launched as part of the wider UK television public voting controversy. Due to late running, seven percent of phone and text votes for that episode of the show were not counted, although this did not affect the result. * Sarah Matravers blamed the show for the breakdown of her relationship with contestant Marc Bannerman after he flirted with Cerys Matthews in Series 7. Matthews and Bannerman later alleged the show footage had been edited by ITV to look like more than it was. * Former Sex Pistols manager, Malcolm McLaren, who was due to appear on Series 7 but pulled out at the last minute, alleged that the show and the choice of winner was fixed, and the trials posed no real danger. He alleged that show doctor told him that "'Things are so safe, I would send my own kids in to do the show'. There is nothing bad in there. They're hoodwinking the public". * ITV apologised in 2009 for not having properly advised the contestants in Series 9 of the relevant Australian legislation regarding animal cruelty. Gino D'Acampo and Stuart Manning were charged by New South Wales Police after RSPCA Australia complained over their killing and eating of a rat during the show. * In 2012, the decision by Nadine Dorries to enter the show was the source of criticism which led to her suspension from the Conservative Party due to allegations she did not seek permission from the political party whip, lead by Andrew Mitchell which led to an inquiry by the Parliamentary Commissioner for Standards. Series details Key: King of the Jungle Queen of the Jungle Notes: * Start and end dates are also the ITV transmission dates. * In 2007 there was supposed to be a total of 12 celebrities but was only 11 due to Malcolm McLaren pulling out just before the series started. * Winners were crowned King or Queen of their respective year. * To date there has been 8 Kings and only 4 Queens of the Jungle. Main series results The first three series of I'm a Celebrity occurred at various different times during the years they were broadcast. From series 4 onwards, the show is broadcast from around mid November until late November/early December. ;Key : Winner – King or Queen of the Jungle : Runner-up : Third place : Walked or withdrew : Late arrival Series 1 (2002) 8 contestants, 25 August – 8 September 2002: Series 2 (2003) 10 contestants, 28 April – 12 May 2003: Series 3 (2004) 10 contestants, 26 January – 9 February 2004: Series 4 (2004) 11 contestants, 21 November – 6 December 2004: Series 5 (2005) 12 contestants, 20 November – 5 December 2005: Series 6 (2006) 12 contestants, 13 November – 1 December 2006: : Team Base Camp : Team Snake Rock Series 7 (2007) 11 contestants, 12–30 November 2007: : Team Croc Creek : Team Snake Rock : Entered after contestants were brought together Series 8 (2008) Series 8: Sunday 16 November – 5 December 2008: : Home Camp : Away Camp : Entered after contestants were brought together. Series 9 (2009) Series 9: 15 November – 4 December 2009 : Base Camp : Camp Exile : Left before camp was split Series 10 (2010) I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here! returned on 14 November 2010 at 9pm on ITV and ITV1 HD for its tenth series, as confirmed by presenters Ant and Dec at the end of the "Coming Out" show at the conclusion of series 9. This is the first series in HD. Series 10 is the only series to have 2 live trials. Series 10: 14 November – 4 December 2010 : Camp Sheila : Camp Bruce : Entered after contestants were brought together Series 11 (2011) The eleventh series began on 13 November 2011. The official line-up was confirmed on 9 November 2011. Series 11: 13 November – 3 December 2011 : Team Snake Rock : Team Croc Creek : Entered after contestants were brought together Series 12 (2012) The twelfth series began on 11 November and ended on 1 December 2012. The official line-up was revealed on 7 November 2012. Series 12: 11 November - 1 December 2012 : Team Snake Rock : Team Croc Creek : Entered after contestants were brought together Series 13 (2013) The thirteenth series began airing on ITV on 17 November 2013. The first advert for the series aired on 21 October 2013. The line-up was confirmed on 13 November 2013. Series 13: 17 November 2013 – 8 December 2013 : Team Snake Rock : Team Croc Creek : Entered after contestants were brought together Series 14(2014) The fourteenth series began airing on ITV on 16th November, 2014. Series 14: 16 November - 7 December 2014 : Team Croc Creek/Rescuer : Team Celebrity Slammer : Entered after contestants were brought together Series 15(2015) The fifteenth series of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! UK, began airing on ITV on 15th November,2015. Series 15: 15 November - 6 December 2015 : Red Team : Yellow Team : Entered after contestants were brought together Series 16(2016) The sixteenth season of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! UK, began airing on ITV November 13th,2016. Series 16:November 13 - 4 December 2016 : Jungle Celebs : City Celebs : Entered after contestants were brought together Series records and statistics Series ratings ''I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! NOW! | location = | network = ITV2 (UK) 3e (ROI) | picture_format = 576i: SDTV (2002–2010) 1080p: HDTV (2011–present) | runtime = 60 minutes | first_aired = | last_aired = present | num_series = 12 | related = ''I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! }} I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! NOW! is a companion show, broadcast on ITV2 in the UK and on 3e in the Republic of Ireland. It features behind-the-scenes footage of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! and shows the emotional responses of the contestants after they have been voted off. Series 1 to 4 was filmed completely live in the UK, series 5–8 were filmed mainly live in Australia with a live co-presenter in the UK. Since series 9, the show has been filmed completely live in Australia with celebrity interviews based in London, shown through webcam. Presenters Various TV presenters have hosted the show since it began in 2002. History In the first series, the show was presented by Irish TV presenter, Louise Loughman. In series 2–3, the show was presented by Mark Durden-Smith and Tara Palmer-Tomkinson. In series 4, Palmer-Tomkinson was absent and Durden-Smith was the only host. For the fifth series, Palmer-Tomkinson returned to present the show. However, Durden-Smith did not, as he decided to spend time with his children instead. He was replaced by Matt Brown. Palmer-Tomkinson did not return for series 6. In series 6, Brendon Burns initially presented the show, but left after three episodes. This led to Durden-Smith returning for the rest of the series, where he presented from the UK. He was joined by new presenters Kelly Osbourne and Jeff Brazier (briefly Steve Wilson before Brazier took over), who presented from the jungle in Australia.I'm a comic, get me out of here Chortle.co.uk Also this series, a 5pm teatime programme, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Exclusive, ran each weekday on ITV1. It was co-hosted by series 5 runner-up Sheree Murphy and Phillip Schofield in 2006. It did not return for a second series. For series 7–8, Matt Willis and his wife Emma took over from the previous hosts, Kelly Osbourne and Jeff Brazier, in Australia. Due to the couple having a child in early 2009, they did not return to present series 9. Durden-Smith also presented the show, from the UK, for the final time. Series 9 to 10 saw new presenter, Caroline Flack, take over with roving reporter Joe Swash, email/people reporter Russell Kane, and a panel of celebrity pundits, which changed approximately every three to five days. For series 11, Flack left in order to present another ITV2 show, The Xtra Factor. She was replaced by Laura Whitmore. Swash and Kane both stayed on for the eleventh series. On 16 June 2012, it was announced that Kane would not return to Get Me Out of Here! NOW!. He has been replaced by upcoming comic Rob Beckett. Specials ;Series 3 :Get Me Out of Here! NOW! Tuffer's Reveals All, 25 January 2004 8pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Out, 3 part series, 10–12 February 2004 10:30pm ITV2 ;Series 4 :I'm a Celebrity...Top Ten Tiffs, Tears & Tantrums, 60-minute special, 16 November 2004 ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Top Ten Trials, 60-minute special, 17 November 2004 ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Top Ten Funny Moments, 60-minute special, 18 November 2004 ITV2 :Get Me Out of Here! I'm Tuffers, 60-minute special, 19 November 2004 ITV2 :Get Me Out of Here! I'm an Aussie, week long series, 6–10 December 2004 10:30pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Out, 90-minute special, 8 December 2004 9pm ITV ;Series 5 :Get Me Out of Here Now! Burrell Goes Back, November 2005 ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Out, 90-minute special, 7 December 2005 9pm ITV ;Series 6 :Get Me Out of Here Now! Thatch Goes Back, 12 November 2006 6:05pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming out, 90-minute special, 3 December 2006 9pm ITV ;Series 7 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Out, 90-minute special, 4 December 2007 9pm ITV ;Series 8 :Get Me Out of Here Now! Biggins Goes Back, 14 November 2008 9pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Out, 90-minute special, 7 December 2008 9pm ITV :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Home, 60-minute special, 21 December 2008, 7pm ITV2 ;Series 9 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Out, 60-minute special, 7 December 2009 9pm ITV :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Unforgettable Trials, 8 December 2009 9pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Jungle Gems, 9 December 2009 9pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Jungle Kings and Queens, 10 December 2009 9pm ITV2 ;Series 10 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Out, 60-minute special, 6 December 2010 9pm ITV :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Bushtucker Best Bits, 7 December 2010 6:30pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Jungle Juicy Bits, 8 December 2010 7pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Jungle Royals, 9 December 2010 7pm ITV2 ;Series 11 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Out, 60-minute special, 5 December 2011 9pm ITV :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Bushtucker Best Bits, 6 December 2011 9pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Jungle Gold, 7 December 2011 9pm ITV2 ;Series 12 :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Top Trials, 2 December 2012 5:45pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Coming Out, 60-minute special, 5 December 2012 8pm ITV :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Golden Moments, 7 December 2012 7pm ITV2 :I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Hall of Fame, 7 December 2012 8pm ITV2 References External links * * * * * * Category:Content